The garment according to the invention finds application in all the fields in which it is necessary to carry out tests, on parts or all types of materials, using non-destructive technologies, e.g. thickness measurements, corrosion detection tests, etc. The aeronautics, aerospace, construction, civil engineering, nuclear and naval fields can be cited in particular, this list being in no way exhaustive.